<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonstruck by upyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925985">Moonstruck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/upyr/pseuds/upyr'>upyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gothic, Human/Vampire Relationship, Romance, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/upyr/pseuds/upyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth &amp; Edelgard share a night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonstruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do I mean to you, my love?" Edelgard extended a warm hand towards Byleth, gently cupping it around her face. The skin was soft and warm to the touch. Byleth blinked.<br/>
"What do you mean?"<br/>
"Mmm..." Edelgard hummed sleepily. She leaned towards Byleth, stopping inches from her face, and spoke in a whisper. "You are my everything...My only reason for life. You are all I care about."<br/>
Byleth now grasped the younger woman's hand, firmly but carefully moving it from her to cheek to her lips; she kissed the back of it lightly, and Edelgard made a small noise of approval.<br/>
"Hm...." Byleth closed her eyes and considered the prompt, Edelgard's hand still in her own, now sitting flush against her cheek once again. She opened her eyes narrowly, a golden glint flashing through them as she focused on Edelgard. The fire, burning steadily next to them both, cast a warm orange glow that made her white hair look magical.<br/>
Byleth spoke lowly, hypnotically. "You...are mine. All mine." In one swift motion Byleth slid her free hand behind Edelgard's head and pulled her forward, enveloping her in a passionate kiss. Edelgard let out an affectionate moan, and when the women separated she panted heavily.<br/>
Byleth now held her by the chin, staring directly into her wide, lilac eyes. She spoke in a full bodied whisper. "I love you more than you could ever comprehend, El, and you will forever be mine."<br/>
Edelgard's heart pounded in her ears, and her face was burning hot. Byleth brushed a strand of silver hair back from her face; she trembled, moonstruck, and responded to her wife in a hoarse whisper. "I love you, too..."<br/>
At this, Byleth smiled widely, her fangs gleaming in the firelight. Slowly, she brought her face closer to Edelgard's neck. The younger woman's trembling intensified.<br/>
Byleth planted a gentle kiss on the puncture wounds that were already there, and Edelgard gasped in approval.<br/>
"Byleth....please...."<br/>
Edelgard's words barely tumbled out of her breath. Byleth glanced up and could see the pleading deep in her wife's eyes. Now her heart was thundering. She replied wolfishly, in a whisper of her own: "How could I say no that look?"</p><p>Byleth sank her fangs into the soft, elegant skin of her wife's neck, and Edelgard let out a pained yelp of pleasure. She felt blood leaving her body, and felt her head swimming. She found herself with her arms encircling Byleth tightly, her fingers digging into the woman's bare back. Even in her stupor, she felt a deep admiration for the firm, well-toned muscles of Byleth's backside, and she realized that her mouth was watering.<br/>
Byleth, having drunk deeply, separated herself from Edelgard, who whimpered as she did so. In one swift motion Byleth planted her bloodstained mouth on Edelgard's, locking her in an agonizingly long kiss. When she relinquished her hold, Edelgard was nearly limp, her own lips now dabbed with red. Blood had trickled down her front before the latest wound had sealed, standing in gorgeous contrast to the cream white of her skin. She fell now, landing on her back, splayed out across the red sheets of their bed with a satisfied smile splashed across her face.</p><p>"Byleth....My love....Take me again...." Edelgard barely forced the words out of herself. She extended both her hands forward. Byleth took them gently in her own, a hunger raging deep in her soul. Edelgard, physically weakened but as capable as ever, traced Byleth's lips with her fingers. When she reached the fangs, Byleth opened wide, allowing two smooth fingers inside. Edelgard giggled deviously.<br/>
When the fingers eventually left her mouth, Byleth leaned down and ran a hand through Edelgard's silky white hair, thick and soft. She trembled again and let out a girlish laugh. Byleth kissed her deeply once more and then spoke softly into her ear.<br/>
"You're such a good girl, El."<br/>
The words sent Edelgard's heart racing. Byleth kissed her neck again, letting her teeth just barely brush against the skin; Edelgard squealed despite herself, and laughed quietly. Byleth continued her teasing kisses.<br/>
"You're just so wonderful to me...You're such a good girl..."<br/>
Byleth kissed Edelgard over and over, repeating the words as she moved further down her wife's body. Edelgard resorted to holding a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her squeaks and moans; with the other she gripped the sheets of the bed tightly.<br/>
Byleth's progress downward was painfully slow, as she lingered over each new part of Edelgard's body for what felt like minutes. By the time Byleth reached her stomach, hands firm on her hips, Edelgard could barely breathe or control herself. Suddenly, however, Byleth stopped her ritual and moved back up to her wife's face. She kissed Edelgard again and looked deeply into her lavender eyes. Byleth's own eyes shined golden, as they did whenever she was feeding.<br/>
Edelgard, lost in the moonglow of Byleth's wide irises, wanted to beg her to keep going, but found she was unable to form the words in her mind. Her face was searing hot now, and she realized she was panting heavily. Byleth pushed more hair out of her face and gently ran the back of her fingers down Edelgard's face; the touch sent electric shocks through the younger woman's body. A moan escaped her mouth, and she shuddered and squirmed as Byleth's hand brushed lightly against her cheek.<br/>
"I love you, El." Byleth continued stroking Edelgard's face softly; her pastel eyes were now wet with tears. "I love you so much that I can't find a way to label what you are to me. All that matters is that you're mine, and that you're here with me."<br/>
"Oh, Byleth....I love you...." Edelgard's voice was so quiet it was barely a whisper. "I love you...and I want to be yours....Forever....Please...."<br/>
Byleth smiled warmly and kissed Edelgard again. "I promise, El, you're all mine. You always will be."<br/>
The two women held a long kiss as they held each other. Then, her eyes sparkling gold, Byleth slid her hands onto Edelgard's bare hips, and began kissing her stomach as she moaned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>